My Sunrise
by MegaNega987
Summary: Tina have to move all way from Ohio to California, Leaving all her friends and boyfriends. But Maybe the Change was the best thing that ever happened to her, can be this relationated to a wheelchair boy called Artie.
1. Chapter 1

**I Dont Own Glee, just the plot of the history all credits to Ryan Murphy and Fox!**

Moving all the way from Ohio to California wasn't something she wanted to do but her parents wanted the best for her.

Tina: Yeah Guys I will miss you so damn hard

Saying goodbye to the New Directions was the most difficult thing to do right now, she loved them even the ones who dosent know her name

Mercedes: Girl we will miss you too

Kurt: Yeah Tina, be sure to make a good impression on California and we'll be there for summer so dont cry for us

Tina: You Guys are the best friends of all time

And there was him her boyfriend well ex-boyfriend Mike Chang

Mike: Can't believe this is happening

Tina: Mike we talk about this, please don't make it more difficult to me, I don't want to cry more than I have already do and we remain as friends remember

Mike: Yeah but having you so far will be difficult

Tina: Don't Worry I hardly think a boy can have my heart because it still belong to you…

And after a Long Goodbye with the other members and saying goodbye to Mr Schue she left the school heading home prepared to move

The way from Ohio to California was so tiring she sleep in the car almost all the trip just woke up to use the bathroom and eat something, the other moments she was wake up was when her parents talk about her school and new house

They arrived at night not so late thought she wanted to sleep more because the day ahead it was going to be so damn tiring.

7:00 Am O'clock and she was already at the shower, after her refreshing morning shower of always she dressed up and goes downstairs to have some breakfast

Ms Cohen-Chang: Good Morning Tina, you look pretty today, but why aren't you using your Goth clothes today

She went straight to the point that was something she loved about her mother, she always was direct.

Tina: Mom I want to leave a good impression on the school today and being Goth will not help

Ms Cohen-Chang: You Are Right, but always remember to be you ¿ok?

Tina was happy at the comment of her mom she knew her being Goth wasn't something their parents approved but at least that makes her happy and they hardly say something to it.

After the breakfast her Father drove to her New School, she saw many people on the entry and she has happy that the school was big because that means many places to hide from bullies, of course if someone wanted to bully her.

Entering there was nice thought people was minding their own things and there was not even a clue of an Slushy Machine, She thanked God mentally for that, but suddenly she heard laughs and she noticed some bigger guys were bullying a boy in a wheelchair, he seemed to not care about it but soon one of the guys threw his things on the trash can, and after that they left laughing

Tina couldn't feel more bad for that poor boy, he had already so many problems for being in that wheelchair she hurries to help him.

Tina: ¿Are you Ok?

The Boy didn't responded he was muted then she speak again

Tina: ¿Hey, did you listen?

The Boy was so red now, he immediately apologized for his behaviour

Artie: Oh Sorry, is that no one has been nice to me here you were the first person to ever help me so I was sort of taken back, my name is Artie Abrahams and I owe you a Thank You, now ¿can I know your name?

Tina: My Name is Tina, Tina Cohen-Chang and I am a new sophomore here

Artie: That's great I'm a sophomore too

Tina was so thankful that she had already know someone, and she was even more thankful that this someone was of her same grade and age

Tina: Fantastic can you guide me to my first class I think is Biology I

Artie: I have the same class right now, if you wheel me I can guide you

He said that with a bright smile

Tina: Of course, now ¿can I?

Artie: Yeah, let's go

I felled the looks of people, I think no one has ever been kind with him, they are fools he is such a great guy and she had known him for 10 or 5 minutes, the walk (well the roll) was about 7 minutes and they just talked about her and where she was from

Tina: Lima, Ohio, I came to Los Angeles just yesterday how about you, are you a Cali Guy?

Artie: No I was from New York, but after the accident we decided that the big apple wasn't a nice place for someone in a wheelchair

She wanted to ask about the accident but she knew he will not talk about with a stranger

Artie: And tell what you did on your other school

Tina: I was part of the Glee Club we were known as the "New Directions"

Artie: Cool, so you can join our Glee Club

Tina: You have a Glee Club here

Artie: Yeah well we are like 7 people but there always people needed no?

Tina: Is with audition or something

Artie: I guess you have to present in front of the other members but I'm pretty sure you will be accepted

We finally arrived at the laboratory I help Artie to sit and I sit on his side, the day gone fast I discover me and Artie had the same schedule. And at the end of the day we went to the Choir Room and I see 6 more people there a blonde girl on a cute outfit that seemed as a cosplay, a brunette in a cheerleader outfit and another Asian girl she was in some cool clothes, finally I will not be the only Asian girl I thought, then were the boys one had glasses and had a nerdy look, the other was a black dude who wore a sport outfit and the other one was a red head who dressed some beach clothes.

Artie: Hi Guys I recruited a new member for the club her name is Tina and she come all way from Ohio

Tina: Hi, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang it's a pleasure to meet you

Then my teacher of literature entered to the choir room

Mr. Diaz: Hi Guys these week will be seeing some songs for the sectionals that are in 4 weeks now any suggestion

Artie: Mr Diaz there is someone who wants to audition for the club

Mr. Diaz: Really, ¿who is it?

I get up and walk in front of the room

Tina: My name is Tina Cohen-Chang and I'm new here

Mr. Diaz: Ok, let's see what you got Miss Tina show us

I put my cell phone and start to play "Because You Loved Me" of Celine Dion

Tina:

 _For all those times you stood by me_

 _For all the truth that you made me see_

 _For all the joy you brought to my life_

 _For all the wrong that you made right_

 _For every dream you made come true_

 _For all the love I found in you_

 _I'll be forever thankful baby_

 _You're the one who held me up_

 _Never let me fall_

 _You're the one who saw me through through it all_

All the people from the club seemed impersonated, specially Mr. Diaz, Good if they hear Rachel or Mercedes they would Die for Sure, But for the first time I'm feeling like it's me who is shining

Tina:

 _You were my strength when I was weak_

 _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

 _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

 _You saw the best there was in me_

 _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

 _You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

 _I'm everything I am_

 _Because you loved me._

Right Before I could move or smile, I hear many cheers from the members and I heard the teacher

Mr. Diaz: That was amazing Tina, I guess we discovered our new powerful voice here

¿WHAT ME, A POWERFULL VOICE? This is so much to swallow it is really happening

Tina: Well thanks…

Mr. Diaz: You Are In Tina, Welcome to the "Sunrises".


	2. Chapter 2

Now that I'm part of the "Sunrises" I guess that I had to know the members, apart from Artie I don't really know anybody

Mr. Diaz: Well Tina these are our members

The Blonde you see there is Kyla

Kyla: Hi . Tina, I hope we can be friends ;P

She made a gesture of peace on here eye, this girl was such a cutie. Has the same aura of innocence that Brittany had…

Mr. Diaz: And the Cheerleader here is Wendy

Wendy: Sup Chang

She was sort of a Jock, she seemed pretty friendly too

Mr. Diaz: And the girls there is Kang Sarah, she is Korean as well you

Sarah: Hi There

She was nice too and had such a warm smile, she is pretty too and has her hair dyed in some sort of Yellow colour

Mr. Diaz: Moving to the boys I am sure you already know Artie, the boy in sport clothes is Brandon

Brandon: Sup Tina

He was also kind of a Jock but he seemed Nice too

Mr. Diaz: The other guy in glasses is Lukas, he is Hispanic and comes from Mexico

Lukas: Hi Tina (shyly)

He was withe and nerdy but he seemed sweet, he resembled Artie a lot.

Mr. Diaz: And the Red Haired guy from here is Jackson

Jackson: Hey pretty

Tina knew already that he was sort of a playboy but he was friendly too, she was quite surprised that every member was nice to her on New Directions many even didn't knew her name.

Mr. Diaz: Well Guys someone has any suggestion for the song we are going to sing

Kyla: Can We Make something Japanese Mr Diaz? Please ʕᴥʔ

Sarah: Kyla we have already talked about this, only you know Japanese and you only know the basics

Kyla: Yeah but we can learn it ¿no? : (

Wendy: I will not be singing on Japanese, Kyla maybe next year

Same as Britt she was such an easy person to

Brandon: Yeah me neither

Jackson: Don't Worry Kyla come here I will sing with you

Sarah: Get Lost Jackson she will not fall for that twice!

She said mad, maybe things here were actually a lot more intense than she thought

Jackson: Calm Down would ya?

Artie: Guys if we let Tina decide she have win sectionals already on her other school.

I suddenly feel a lot of pressure, is this what Rachel felt because if it is, it completely sucks

Tina: Well we can do modern songs like a Katy Perry one, I don't know I recently arrived at California and maybe we could sing her jam "California Gurls"…

Mr. Diaz: Well anyone want to sing a solo right now?

NOW THIS IS SOMETHING WEIRD NO ONE WANTS A SOLO LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL F*K

Tina: ¿Can I?, If the others doesn't bother of course.

All the Members: Go Ahead!

I went to the music player and I put California Girls to play

Tina: But know that i think it better ¿how about a group number guys?

Artie: Really? That would be amazing

Artie:

Greetings loved ones

Let's take a journey

Kyla:

I know a place

Where the grass is really greener

Wendy:

Warm, wet n' wild

There must be something in the water

Tina

Sippin' gin and juice

Laying underneath the palm trees

(Undone)

Sarah:

The boys

Break their necks

Try'na to creep a little sneak peek

(at us)

All the Girls:

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Ooh oh ooh oh oh ooh

California gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Ooh oh ooh

Ooh oh ooh

Artie:

Toned tan

Fit and ready

Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy

Jackson:

Wild, wild west coast

These are the gurls I love the most

I mean the ones

I mean like shes the one

Brandon

Kiss her, touch her

Squeeze her buns

The gurls a freak

She drives a jeep

And live on the beach

Lukas:

I'm okay

I won't play

I love the bay

Just like I love L.A.

Venice beach

And palm springs

The Boys:

Summer time is everything

Home boys

Bangin' out

All that ass

Hanging out

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis

No weenies

Just a king

And a Queenie

Katy my lady

(Yeah)

And looky here baby

(Uh huh)

I'm all up on you

'Cause you representing California (oh yeah)

The Girls:

California gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Ooh oh ooh

Ooh oh ooh

California gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent (west coast, west coast)

Now put your hands up

Ooh oh ooh

Ooh oh ooh

California gurls man

(California)

(California gurls)

Mr. Diaz: That was amazing guys! I could say it's your best performance in the year, and you have given me an Idea this week is "Katy Perry" Week feel free to sing whatever song you like solo, duet or group

Wendy: Amazing Tina, I'm pretty sure you were the main vocal on your other school

Tina: Actually I was on the background, seems like I was so shy to sing there, also there were some divas and they were always ready for a solo you know

I suddenly remember my friends at Ohio and I see my phone and a lot of messages from them

New Directions :)

Rachel B: Hey Tina did you arrive well

Finn H: We Hope you can do it well there

Mercedes: Guys you know there time zones no? (noticing the obvious)

Kurt: Yeah my girl is right (supporting Mercedes)

Santana L: Oh shut up and leave Tina Cohen-Who alone also im trying to sleep here

Brittany S.Pierce: Hey Tina did you arrive to Candyland if you did when you comeback bring me some candies and some for Lord Tubbington too please

Mike: Ok can we stop talking now we are in Class if you don't remember also I miss you babe

I Smiled seeing these messages, they really cared about me, should I tell them I'm on another choir already they wouldn't believeit and if they did I'm pretty sure Rachel would kill me. So I will wait a little longer

Artie: Well the times fly no? Where do you live Tina?

Tina: Well I don't really know how to get there, my parents gave me this map with a direction, the said if I wanted to go alone I can if I don't I have to wait here until one of them can pick me up.

Artie: Well ¿can I roll with you then?

Tina: Of course

And we started our way home, Artie is a cute boy thought he is handsome as well and has a blue eyes to die for, we passed for a slushie way home since is like so hot in California right now, also is the first time I'm drinking a Slushie and not cleaning myself, it's kind of cool too.

Artie: So you broke up with your boyfriend

Tina: Yeah, Poor of us we were madly in love

Artie: Then why did you broke up with him

Tina: Distance is not a friend you now

Artie: Yeah I know Tina, also do you know what to sing this week of Katy Perry

Tina: No Idea, ¿what about you?

Artie: same, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do a duet with me, you know, you are super talented and amazing

Tina: I would love it Artie

After Rolling for about 30 Minutes I arrived at home with Artie and for my surprise he lives across the street.

Tina: Well Artie, today has been amazing! Thanks for everything specially the slushie

Artie: Don't worry, I had fun too… see you tomorrow

He said blushed making his way to his home

Tina: See ya.

That was weird, the only person I know that has blushed with me was Mike, and he was my boyfriend (also my Love of Life), could this mean Artie likes ¿Me?. No way we knew each other literally today, Im just making my head confused about this I shall take a bath and rest, tomorrow is going to be a busy day too but at least now I have Artie by my side

She said smiling and entering her house.


End file.
